


You're My Personal Brand of Stupid

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 themes challenge for Pocket - Peter Quill/Rocket. May have small mentions of Dramora here and there. May have smut in later chapters, so don't be surprised if the rating changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001: Mine

He hated the thought of belonging to someone. To anyone. In fact, the sheer thought of it haunted some of his nightmares, and almost made him sick more than once or twice. He'd decided that after he was let go for being a failure in the eyes of those...those bastards -- he'd never be anyone's property. Not ever again. Never. He was his own person, and if anyone even tried to tell him he belonged to anything, he'd lose it. Screaming in rage, threatening to shoot that person, the whole shebang. 

Now...well, now, he belonged to a team. Friends. That was kind of a new thing, that. Being treated like an equal and yet in some sense still being in possession of a group. But he wasn't treated unevenly. It was something he hadn't thought hard about, and when he tried to do so, he often got a headache at the whole idea and just forgot about it entirely. The bits and pieces didn't matter, so long as he wasn't being treated like an animal, a freak, something that the universe got one hell of a kick out of pushing around and yelling at so much that he'd started to push and yell back.

And yet there was another person he 'belonged to'...well, more like was a constant burden upon and had constantly bothered. The guy who was too nice to flat out tell him that he was a pain in the ass 90% of the time, to the point where he'd even agreed to a romantic relationship. It was all probably a put-on so he wouldn't get upset and leave. They all had to keep good teamwork, and sacrifices had to be made to keep that bond, and....

Well, to put it simply, he still was a freak after all, and he knew it.

Perhaps that's why he'd covered and said he was going on a solo mission and instead snuck himself off to a bar to get himself plastered off his ass. What a hero. Truly, a valuable member of the team. He was even internally hating himself for running off with a shitty excuse to take pity on himself, as he always did. It was an interesting loop, that. He hated himself for taking pity on himself for hating himself, and...goddammit. He was doing mental gymnastics even when he was slightly buzzed.

He laid his head down onto the bar, grimacing. Ugh. 

"--the fuck is this rodent doing in my seat?!"

...on another note, it was perhaps a horrible idea to not have guns on hand at the moment, especially when he was picked up by an intimidating asshole, and--well, especially considering he'd already gotten midway to drunk, he wasn't exactly filtering his comments like he should be. "I don't know, didn't see 'annoying prick' written on it."

"What did you just call me?!"

" _Uh_ -noy- _eeng_ pr- _iiiiick_. Need me to dumb it down for you, genius?" Yep, he was smirking and looking like a smug asshole when he really shouldn't've been, especially when two other guys hopped up and joined the first one.

"Hell of a mouth on this little beast."

"'Spose you have to have one, living that sort of shitty life as a freak. Maybe ya should just let it go."

"Fuck no! He's getting what's coming to him!" The first growled, tightening his gri-- _oooohkay_ that was getting smushed those were bones cracking that was pain a lot of pain. Yep. He'd gotten himself into a fuckton of trouble again.

 

**"HEY! GROUP OF FUCKWADS! YOU THREE!"**

 

\--Wait, was that....he looked up in his slightly blurry vision, seeing what seemed to be...was that Pete? How did he....why is he...

 

"What do you need, humie?!"

"That so-called 'beast' belongs to me, and I want you to give him back to me. _**Now.**_ "

"Oh, he's your stupid pet--"

 

 **SLAM.** Just like that, one of the guys had hit the floor with a well-placed kick. "He's my boyfriend. Not a fucking pet."

One of them scrunched up their face in disgust. "Animal fucker. How gro--" Another loud **SLAM** as he too hit the floor, letting out a groan as he landed. 

"Any other smartass remarks I have to settle?" 

 **"YOU SICK FUCK, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU P _aaaayy_** _..._ "

 

He didn't know how long he was out, honestly. It was at least long enough for them to get back to the Milano, considering the fact that he recognized the room he woke up in, though his vision was still the slightest bit blurry, so he wasn't quite sure WHICH room it was, in addition to his mind in general. "Mmn.." Instantly, however, his eyes snapped open. Pete. Where was Pete?! 

Luckily, that question was answered as he realized he was being held. "--oh, thank God, you're awake. Scared the shit outta me." Quill commented, letting out a sigh of relief as he looked down at Rocket. "Seriously, Rocket, what were you thinking? Running off like that, I mean..."

"You don't have to act concerned."

"What?"

"I know damn well that you're just acting like you care about me because you don't want me to leave the team. It's obvious. I mean, I kinda suspected all this time that it was a big joke and that you were one day going to tell me that you were just messing with me, and you'd go and date someone like Gamora or something, someone who you deserve, not...not someone who runs off, causes nothing but problems, and...is a stupid fuckin' animal."

There was brief silence for a moment before Peter responded. "Rocket, I'm not joking about any of this. I wouldn't joke about it. Ever. I mean...it would be really low for me to pull something like that in the first place, and in the second place, you think I'd put up with your shit if I didn't have some kind of affection for you?" That, at least, got a half-smile from Rocket. "I don't care what assholes like those today say. You're not an animal. You're not stupid. I mean, fuck...I'm..." He bit his lip, pausing for a second, causing the raccoon to tilt his head a bit in confusion--

That was until he was kissed. "Mm?!" He blinked for a few minutes, turning bright red before he closed his eyes and kissed in return, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Mmm..." The break inbetween kisses was reluctant at best.

"...I'm in love with you, by the way. That was the end of that sentence."

\--Star-Dork wasn't going to let him stop being bright red at this rate. "...mmhmm. I love you too....'m yours, if you actually--"

"Well yeah, duh. You're mine, now. Hardly ever get rid of anything I care about. 'specially not somethin' this important to me."

"You're a fuckin' sap."

"But you like it."

"...Just shut up and kiss me again."


	2. 002: Give Me Time

It hadn't worried him until now. 

Sure, he'd expected to have a short lifespan - he was modified so many times that it wouldn't surprise him if out of the blue he simply just up and dropped dead. No real loss to the world. He didn't exactly look forward to it, but it was going to happen sometime. Most of the time, he tried to ignore it. No sense worrying about that when he was risking his life in space battles every day anyway.

But now things were different. 

He had someone who actively wanted him to live, who cared about him genuinely, who actually made him want to stay alive, if only to be with him a bit longer, and he now had the constant fear that every day might be his last. But he couldn't let it show. No sense in getting the person most precious to him worried, too. But he was so afraid, he hated to admit the fact that he was terrified, but he was. He'd even up-front said 'hell, I don't have that long of a lifespan, anyway', and yet here he was, keeping himself awake all night because he didn't dare close his eyes. He didn't dare chance that being his last.

Rocket let out a small sigh, snuggling back up to his boyfriend. They'd started sleeping in the same room - they didn't exactly decide to do so, it just kind of became natural to do so. No one else commented too much on it, except for the times when Rocket had gotten himself far too drunk to walk correctly which led to Quill carrying him to go sleep (while Rocket snuggled up to him and whined if he made any attempt to do anything other than hold him close. Not that Quill minded too much. Besides, it became a fun thing to tease him about. 'So, what happened to wanting me to hold you close because I'm so warm and handsome?' 'Shut up.' 'Oh, it was cute. Hahahaha.').

But even then, he hadn't gotten as many nightmares as he used to. He felt...safe. (As much as he internally grimaced at the thought of him even needing protection, or even wanting it. He wasn't some stupid fuckin' damsel-in-distress, no matter what his thoughts said!) He even liked the feeling of waking up and hearing a mildly-asleep mutter of 'g'mornin', babe.' Especially when they both ended up wide awake with just enough sleep, and good morning kisses were also really nice and--

God, he'd become so stupid and weak. Maybe that was why he had started fearing again.

"Hey, y'alright, babe?" Quill had opened one eye, clearly having heard that sigh. "Somethin' wrong?"

"...It's nothin' important, just sleep." 

"Lemmie know anyway. I'm not tired yet and I don't want you to feel bad before I actually get tired."

He paused for a few seconds, then reluctantly spoke up. "You remember what I said, right when we all really became a team? The assault on Ronan's ship?"

"The jackasses standing in a circle line? Yep." Quill grinned. Rocket looked up at him, the faintest hint of a grin on his face.

"Okay, stop makin' me smile, I'm serious. The point is that I don't know how long I'm gonna live. It might be a really short time, probably shorter than you, and I....I don't want to leave you alone." 

"Oh." The human paused, as if this were the first time he'd thought this over. "...Actually, you might live longer than I do, or you might live shorter. I don't know. But I...can understand why this is an issue."

"Mmn." 

"...Doesn't matter to me, though. Just gotta make the most of all the time we've got. No need to freak out about it. If you waste time worryin' like this....then yeah, it's a complete waste." Quill gently stroked his head, causing Rocket's ears to fold over in relaxation. "Besides. No matter what, I'm still gonna be in love with you. Forever. I promise."

"....you're such a flarkin' idiot, wasting your life on me."

"It's not a waste. And you're just saying that even though you still love the attention and you love me."

"....yeah."

Quill grinned, gently tilting his lover's head up and kissing him. "Love ya, babe."

"...Love you too, Pete."


End file.
